Enseñarte a amar
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. "Por que quiero ser feliz y hacer feliz." Left-over/JirohxHiyoshi


**Acá ando yo perdiendo tiempo en este nuevo fic. Lo hice de rápido, pero igual espero que les guste.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei yo sólo me robó un rato a sus personajes para violármelos XD**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**XxxX**

**Enseñarte a amar**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

_Te extraño. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te visite. Me disculpo por eso. ¿Sabes? Han ocurrido muchas cosas. En resumidas cuentas te puedo decir que he seguido adelante con mi vida. Irónico, dado que creía que mi vida eras tú. Mira, soy un niño grande que por fin ha aprendido hacer las cosas por si mismo._

_Sí, muchas veces imagino tus reacciones, si pudieras verme. ¿Te sentirías feliz, orgulloso o quizá triste por que no necesito de ti? No, pese al tiempo, tu ausencia sigue pesando. Hay días en que, al despertar, siento no querer salir de la cama, dejarme vencer e ir tras de ti, como un niño temeroso que necesita de tu guía. No, no temas. Nunca cometería una idiotez. Los pensamientos duran el tiempo que le cuesta a mi consciencia salir del reino de Morfeo. Entonces, sonrió y sigo adelante._

_Te extraño._

_Encontré a alguien. No te preocupes, no es nadie que no conozcas. A decir verdad, lo conoces muy bien y creo que lo quisiste. Akutagawa Jiroh. Sí, Jiroh Increíble, ¿verdad?_

_Se podría decir que todavía nos estamos conociendo. Es tan diferente a ti. Es buen sujeto. Es amable, dadivoso, sincero –en exceso- y se preocupa por mí. Tanto que en ocasiones se olvida de él mismo. No hay problema, en esas ocasiones dejo mi egoísmo de lado y me centro sólo en él. Sí, hasta yo puedo pensar en alguien más._

_¿Ves? Te digo que soy un niño grande, puedo cuidar de alguien y de mí. _

_Te extraño, por que una parte de mi se niega a dejarte ir. Duele, por que las memorias que construimos juntos comienzan a desvanecerse en el espacio enorme y aislado que es la memoria. Temo despertar un día y no encontrarte en los recuerdos. Una parte de mi enloquecerá, gritará en mudas palabras que resonarán en mi corazón maltrecho, agonizará gimiendo tu nombre en su locura y finalmente morirá para seguirte allá adonde te encuentras. Una parte de mi aún te ama._

_Pero, el resto de mi ser te ha olvidado. No eres más que un fantasma que atormenta mi presente, un obstáculo a la felicidad. _

_Quiero ser feliz. Lo he decidido. Feliz a lado de alguien que no eres tú. Quiero ser feliz y hacer feliz. ¿Es malo? Sólo se trata de que he descubierto que no puedo seguir llorando sobre los pedazos de cristal que han quedado del tú y yo. _

_Te extraño y por eso mismo he decidido soltar el listón que me aferra a tu invisible presencia. He decidido no continuar nadando en las aguas de ese pasado de triste final. Perdóname si me escucho egoísta, quiero serlo una última vez contigo, por que sé que esta vez es lo mejor para los dos. _

_Lamento no haberte amado como querías, no haberme entregado con la pasión que te merecías, por no clamar en éxtasis tu nombre y por dejar quebrar tu corazón en mis manos._

_Te extraño, pero hoy debo dejar ir tu recuerdo y seguir adelante. Por qué tengo a alguien por quién quiero existir._

_Te extraño, pero hoy será la última vez._

-Wakashi.

Apartó la mirada de la lápida atraído por la voz de la niña a su lado. Sonrió apenas de manera perceptible. La niña le miraba atenta con sus enormes y vivaces ojos grises. Seria, pero curiosa. Como si con su simple expresión le preguntará "¿estás bien?" Y quizá así era. "Tan parecida a su _padre_" No pudo evitar pensar.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y revolvió los rizados y rubios cabellos de la pequeña, con esto logró romper la concentración de la niña y suavizar su semblante. Lo volvió a llamar por su nombre, esta vez acompañando su llamado con un ligero tirón en el pantalón del hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre, Junko?

Por toda respuesta la niña tironeó de su pantalón y señaló a un sitio por detrás de ellos. Wakashi desvió la vista hacia donde la pequeña señalaba, donde Jiroh permanecía de pie mirándolos con una sonrisa ladeada. Lo miró con gesto avergonzado. Había pensado terminar antes de que el rubio se despertara, volver al auto y conducir hasta el apartamento sin que el mayor se enterara de esa visita. Soltó una bocanada de aire en señal de derrota. Volvió su atención a la niña, la tomó en brazos y camino despacio hasta donde el padre de la niña estaba.

Por su lado Jiroh miro más allá de los dos que se dirigían hacia él, hacia la lápida. No necesitaba ser un genio para imaginar quién descansaba en ese sitio. Taki Haginosuke.

Taki y Hiyoshi mantuvieron una relación amorosa desde finales de la escuela preparatoria. A vista de todos parecían una pareja feliz y enamorada, sin embargo hacía dos años las cosas entre ambos terminaron de manera abrupta con el suicidio del mayor. La noticia tomó por sorpresa a los conocidos de ambos, pero Hiyoshi nunca hablaba del tema, aun cuando a primera vista el incidente el menor también se había visto involucrado.

Jiroh lo recordaba, a Wakashi con el cuello vendado y heridas varias en su cuerpo. Con el tiempo y la confianza el chico le dijo la verdad. Las cosas entre Taki y él habían empeorado, al grado de que Hiyoshi dijo no amar al mayor, razón por la que Haginosuke enloqueciera al punto de herir con intenciones de matar al más joven. La lucidez llegó por unos momentos, pero la elección fue tan catastrófica como la locura.

El incidente marcó a Hiyoshi. Jiroh temió por la vida del ojigris. Hizo de todo para mantenerlo atado a la cordura, sin imaginar que la pequeña Junko sería la cura de todo.

Meses atrás, obligó al menor a mudarse al apartamento donde vivía únicamente con Junko, el cambio de ambiente, la presencia de la niña y, en menor medida, el amor que Jiroh podía darle a Wakashi, habían conseguido salvar al hombre de un pasado que le atormentaba.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando el castaño y la niña se pusieron delante de él. Se puso de puntillas para poder dar un tierno beso en los labios al hombre, mismo que fue devuelto en forma de sonrojo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Jiroh con una suave sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Wakashi asintió ligeramente.- Taki debe estar feliz de que vinieras a verlo. Seguro estaba pensando que te habías olvidado de él.

-Él sabe que no es así. –respondió con una voz grave que no era la del ojigris. Una voz legado de un amor herido.- Más bien, quise venir a disculparme y decirle que hoy será el último día.

Besó nuevamente al rubio y pasó a su lado cuando reanudo sus pasos. Jiroh sintió una opresión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y la alegría derramar de sus ojos.

Quería a Wakashi, de verdad lo hacía. No había pretendido forzarlo aceptar sus sentimientos el día en que se los dijo. Tampoco esperaba que el ojigris aprendiera a amarlo de la noche a la mañana. El corazón de Hiyoshi tardaría mucho tiempo antes de sanar, antes de poder amar de nuevo.

"Hoy será el último día" ¿Lo decía en serio?

-¡Papá! Date prisa. Wakashi ha dicho que nos llevará por una hamburguesa.

Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Miró una última vez hacia la tumba de Taki y giró con entusiasmo hacia donde las dos personas que más amaba le esperaban.

-¡Quiero una doble con queso!

-Nada de eso. No haz hecho nada de ejercicio últimamente y ya no eres tan joven como antes.

Junko río divertida por la expresión infantil de su padre cuando este le reclamó a Wakashi. El ojigris acepto divertido todas las quejas y respondió a las mismas con un beso en los labios del mayor.

-Una doble con queso, está bien. Pero después te tendré en la cama hasta asegurarme de que quemes esas calorías.

-Que sean dos.

-No abuses.

Hiyoshi vio divertido al rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija y la sentaba en el asiento trasero del auto. Escuchó a padre e hija hablar sobre todo lo que querían comer. Desvío su atención de ambos y la fijo en la tumba de Taki. Seguiría doliendo, pero tenía a esos dos rubiecillos escandalosos que no le perdonarían un descuido suyo. Por qué Jiroh se había esforzado en enseñarle a amar de nuevo, pero la verdad es que amar a ese rubio era un placer y unas ganas de vivir que Hiyoshi quería atesorar por siempre.

**XxxX**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En lo personal creo que esto da para más pero, preferí dejarlo en capítulo único.**

**Mejor dejen review y me dicen su opinión.**


End file.
